My Normal Life
by HoN.Fan2469
Summary: This is a fanfic about One Direction, I know it says The Mortal Instruments but it's not a fanfic about that! Anyways, this is about a girl names Zoey Marie Tomlinson, the 18 year old sister of Louis Tomlinson, a singer in the famous band One Direction
1. Chapter 1 This is Me

Hi, my name is Zoey Marie Tomlinson

I am 18 years old and I live in London, England with my mother, my brother Louis, and the rest of One Direction.

Our mom and dad got in a divorce so I don't see much of dad.

Likes: music, making music, One Direction, and my hoodies

Dislikes: loud noises, thunder storms, dogs, and spiders

I really like someone but I'm not sure how to tell him and I'm not she e likes me back. I am just like any other girl too, except for the fact I know the biggest band in all of London.


	2. Chapter 2 My Quiet World

I am 18-years-old, I have light brown hair, and blue eyes. I am 5' 2" and Louis Tomlinson's sister and my name is Zoey, Zoey Marie Tomlinson to be exact. I have been traveling with One Direction on their tours and when they aren't touring I stay at home with them.

They frequently hang out at the local mall, but I don't mind. I'm always with them, mainly because Louis is very protective of me. I don't mind that either, I like being around the guys. I don't really "get along" with girls well, I have never had many friends that are girls.

"Zo," I heard Louis say.

"Yeah Lou?" I turned around removing my hood and an ear-bud.

"You're going in the wrong direction…" I looked and they were all looking at me from about twenty feet away.

"Oh…" He took me under his arm and led me back. When I was caught up with them, I dropped my phone. I heard the crack of the case popping off and the battery coming out. The other person who saw my phone drop was that boy, Harry. He bent down to get my phone for me the same time I did. Our hands brushed and he smiled at me.

"Hi, Harry." I said.

"Hi Zo…here's your phone," He handed me my Samsung Intensity II and put it back in my pocket. He caught back up with the rest of them and Zayn punched him arm. I was walking by Louis and he put his arm around my shoulder leading me with them.

"Hey, Louis?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He looked down at me as we still walked.

"Are we going home soon?"

"Why? You want to leave?" He asked.

"It's ok, we don't have to…I was just wondering." I said.

Back at home, which the rest of the guys share when they aren't on tour. I was sitting on the couch in the living room. I pulled out my sheet music and started writing more lyrics to a song I have been working on.

"What are you working on?" I heard someone ask. I looked up after jotting down one last note. I looked and saw Harry. He was walking towards me. When he got over to me, he kneeled down in front of me and looked over the paper.

"You write music?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said very quietly. I saw Louis standing in the arch way between the kitchen and the living room. He had a smile on his face, I guess it made him happy that I was trying to be nice to someone other than him.

"Can I see it?" He asked, obviously trying to be nice.

"It isn't done yet…" I looked at him and his green/blue eyes. They looked so nice, and full of happiness. I fidgeted uncomfortably and Louis knew that.

"Hey Harry!" Louis called. Harry looked over at him.

"Yeah Lou?" He stood up and walked over to Louis.

"Uh…Zayn needs you." He told Harry, and he walked into the kitchen. When Harry was gone Louis walked over to me and smiled.

"There you go, sorry about him," He said. Then he walked away.

I liked how Louis looked after me and care that much about me that he wouldn't let someone make me uncomfortable. I looked through the arch way and saw all five of them smiling and having a good time. I wish I could do that, have fun, be loud and carry out a conversation that didn't end in me trailing off my words and Louis coming to my rescue. I just wish I could be normal, and not reserved and quiet.

I always feel like such a burden on Louis, I'm always with him but he seems to enjoy my company. I just don't want him to feel like I'm dead weight and leave me. If I didn't have Louis around to help me, I wouldn't know what to do.

I'm just happy I have a family I love and they love and protect me from the horrible things I hate.


End file.
